


EL NADADOR TÓXICO

by Xiscthulhu



Category: Albert Rivera/Alberto Garzón, Albert Rivera/Iñigo Errejón, Albert Rivera/Mariano, Pablert - Fandom, Pedrert - Fandom, Political RPF - Spain 21st c.
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiscthulhu/pseuds/Xiscthulhu
Summary: Este es el primer fanfic político que escribí, publicado el 6 de noviembre de 2016 en Wattpad, tiene alguna sorpresa que otra...





	EL NADADOR TÓXICO

**I. DESEMBARCO**

Las noches iban siendo ya un poco frías, incluso en la costa. Un hombre estaba sentado en silencio en la terraza de su segunda vivienda, concretamente el que podría haber sido el presidente más guapo de la Historia de España, el que hubiera hecho que las bragas de Hillary y Merkel acabaran en el Infierno y provocado los celos incontenibles de Justin Trudeau con imprevisibles consecuencias geopolíticas. 

No era justo lo que le había sucedido, cómo podía tener un problema tan grande. Él, que era perfecto, que tenía ese perfil de galán del Hollywood clásico, el bronceado eterno, los ojos negros de las canciones, la cara marcada como un villano espadachín, las canas justas, la altura y la figura ideales, una innegable sensualidad; el savoir faire, la coquetería, la sonrisa cegadora, la apariencia de vacuidad enmascarando sus verdaderas intenciones, los contactos, la pasta, las intrigas y los apoyos, no los suficientes, pero sí. Podría haber sido, ahora ya no. 

Su figura trágica dimitiendo entre casi lágrimas seguía causando estragos a esa hora, recordó cómo se vio obligado a mirar con ojos vidriosos a cámara y lo fatal que había salido, él, que reducía al resto del Congreso a despojos humanos, con algunas excepciones notables; había tipos que no estaban nada mal esa legislatura, y se los iba a perder. Y lo peor, ellos se lo iban a perder a él, el país entero, con lo que hubiera sido esa Macizocracia que tenía tan bien planeada, no contaba con los aviesos medios de la carcundia y sus adláteres que iban de progresistas. Mira, como nosotros, ¿y para qué? Va a valer la pena esto de podemizarse, a ver si va a estar bien y todo, se indignó de nuevo y puso esos morritos que no le fallaban nunca y que nadie vería ya en el telediario, mucho menos en el hemiciclo. 

La realidad era que Pedro Sánchez estaba desolado ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? 

Salió a dar un paseo por su cala preferida, y entonces vio a un bañista aproximándose por la orilla, le pareció raro a aquella hora de la noche y además en pleno octubre. Cuando llegó a su altura se sorprendió al reconocer a un muy destapado diputado Rivera, su envidiable cutis estaba cubierto de minúsculas gotitas de agua que recorrían todo su no menos envidiable cuerpo iluminado por la luna, cubierto tan solo por un speedo naranja casi rojo, algo desteñido, no parecía el dichoso color corporativo que llevaba hasta en la funda del móvil. Su sonrisa era franca, no estaba allí para negociar.

-Pedro, pareces tan triste. Te he echado de menos estas semanas. 

Empezó a acercarse mucho, tanto que podía verle la carne de gallina que invadía aquellos hombros y pectorales bien definidos, los abdominales que se adivinaban sin marcarse del todo, la línea alba, los oblicuos...estaba muy en forma, sí, eso: en forma. Balbuceó algo sobre venirse a casa con él y prestarle algo de ropa, tomarse un café, un whisky con hielo, algo, ya. Resultó que Albert tenía otras intenciones. 

-Qué dices Pedro. Lo que tú necesitas es algo muy distinto y hoy estás muy guapo, esas canas te sientan muy bien, te vi tan atractivo la última vez que viniste, no sé cómo Tardà no se desmayó cuando le sonreíste de esa manera, cabrón. 

Tras soltar todo aquello, le abrazó, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. El socioliberal se encontró pensando que no le importaba que le estuviese mojando, el pobre estaba empapado; cómo podía haber estado nadando a esas horas...notaba algo firme contra su muslo y pensó que de ninguna manera podía ser su móvil, se convenció de que sería por el roce. Entonces Albert levantó una mirada sedienta que contenía toda la devoción de un militante recién llegado y le preguntó si no quería besarle. Y lo raro es que sí quería, se sentía tan atraído que ni siquiera lo comprendía.

Miró aquella boca tan bonita y precisa que parecía un dibujo, sin saber qué hacer. Pero se decidió y le dió un pico para probar, qué labios tan suaves tenía, no se lo esperaba. Luego le metió lengua porque mira, porqué no, a nadie le amarga un dulce y este tipo es tan guapo y tan sexy como yo mismo. Al final hasta le estaba gustando, y encima el otro empezó a desabotonarle la camisa sonriendo para sí mismo y ya se dijo “así que vamos a follar, igual es pasarse un poco, pero puede que esté bien...”, se quitó los pantalones y se dio cuenta de lo excitado que estaba de repente. Y su compañero también. 

_Así que te gusta. Pues va a gustarte todavía más._

Albert se arrodilló y le miró travieso desde abajo. Se había quitado los slips y se los estaba quitando a él, le besó el bajo vientre, Pedro se estremeció y gimió cuando se metió sus testículos en la boca y los chupó con cuidado; para cuando empezó a lamerle la polla estaba a punto de correrse y eso fue lo que pasó, pero no dejó que se lo tragara, le pidió que se levantara y lo besara, que eso le volvía loco. Joder con el ex-secretario general, pensó Rivera. 

Luego no fue difícil pedirle que se diera la vuelta, fue delicado con él, era tan guapo y tan dispuesto que merecía esa consideración y más aún, se empleó a fondo en prepararlo bien primero. Pedro no sintió molestia alguna, puesto que no era la primera vez ni sería la última, pero le gustó su delicadeza, el avisarle al dejar de lamer e ir probando con los dedos, anticipando lo que venía y la fuerza con la que lo embistió; para ser algo más pequeño que él, lo fuerte que lo sujetaba y lo excitante que era sentirlo. 

Sin embargo, no comprendía de dónde había sacado un lubricante tan potente que además parecía surgir de su misma polla, si había venido casi desnudo. Se preguntó también por qué era de un llamativo tono de verde que parecía brillar en la oscuridad y si era su lubricante o si era otra cosa, se apercibió de tal fenómeno al llegar a casa y ver sus calzoncillos iluminados en la cesta del pasillo a oscuras...no tenía idea de cómo iba a explicarlo si tenía que hacerlo. Mientras los limpiaba en el lavabo, pensó en que se había despertado bajo los pinos para descubrir que él ya no estaba y que iba a ir a a la investidura sólo por verle una vez más. Dios qué cabronazo, cómo le había hecho disfrutar, qué belleza de hombre. 

Mientras tanto, un tercer diputado llegaba en una pequeña barca a aquella cala, y se quedaba maldiciendo en la oscuridad, sin ni siquiera encender la linterna o molestarse en bajar a la arena, había llegado tarde. Ni rastro de la criatura, una vez más.

**II.TRANSVERSALIDAD**

Mariano estaba solo en su piscina climatizada leyendo el Marca. O eso creía, porque de repente vio a un joven muy bien formado saliendo por el otro lado, subiendo la escalerilla, venía andando por el borde. No reconoció aquellas piernas magníficas de color caramelo con aquella clase de vello rubio suavísimo que no podías evitar acariciar, pues nunca las había visto fuera de los ceñidos trajes del sinvergüenza de Rivera, cómo se atrevía aquel chico catalán a ser tan bello, tan sensual como eso; sólo le vio la cara cuando las metió en el agua para sentarse y preguntarle si podía hablar con “el señor Rajoy”, que quería hacerle una propuesta, haciéndose el ingenuo de forma tan ineficaz como encantadora y poniendo nervioso a cualquiera con aquel exiguo bañador azul que remarcaba tanto sus generosos atributos. 

-¿Va ushted a hablarme del shentido de eshtado dichoso, Señor Rivera?- dijo, sin poder dejar de mirar aquella cara de ángel y aquellos hombros que no se acababan nunca. 

-No, Mariano. Hoy vengo a hablarte de algo mucho más importante. Esta reunión no va a ser como las demás.

Albert sonrió enigmático, le quitó las gafas y le besó sin mediar palabra. 

El presidente en funciones estaba escandalizado y encantado, no podía creerse que aquel granuja de piel aterciopelada y labios centrifugadores estuviese dispuesto a tanto como eso, ahí estaba, debajo del agua, haciendo que no pudiese decir que no a nada que le pidiese después, luego encima le besó de nuevo y le hizo de todo salvo alguna cosa, y ya fue aquello el acábose, qué muchacho tan osado y servicial...lástima que Hernando le diese un susto de muerte apareciendo vestido de neopreno una media hora después, gritando improperios, sin poder creerse su mala suerte y sin poder comprender cómo se le había podido escapar el niño de los cojones en un lugar cerrado. Mariano pensó que siempre había sido un chulo muy apetecible, pero que tenía muy malas pulgas y encima se había hecho ilusiones al verle aparecer también en su piscina. Diputados, quién los entiende. 

Rajoy tampoco entendía a dónde se había marchado Albert ni recordaba cuando, tampoco haberse dormido. Menos aún porqué había un rastro fluorescente en el agua ni qué hacía el portavoz del congreso con un botecito intentando atrapar fragmentos de aquella viscosidad luminosa, estaba muy confundido. 

En ese momento llegó su vicepresidenta y le dijo algo al oído a Hernando, que ya había terminado de recoger muestras y estaba fuera del agua, le miraron divertidos desde arriba, Soraya musitó un vaya, vaya, señor presidente y se fueron andando a buen ritmo. Ni siquiera se despidieron, tal era ya su insolencia...suerte que sabían tanto los unos de los otros que no iban a ir mucho más lejos que eso.

Iñigo caminaba por el bosque con su mochila a cuestas, buscando un sitio donde acampar para pasar la noche, había ido allí para desconectar de todos sus conflictos ideológicos y personales, pero como suele pasar, sólo podía pensar en ellos. Al pasear al lado del río y mirar hacia su centro, creyó estar delirando, le pareció ver a Albert Rivera sentado en las rocas, observándole con sus ojos avellana extrañamente claros para ser él, casi dorados, sus labios perfectos, rojos, húmedos y unos slips prietos de un malva pálido por toda vestimenta. Pero era cierto, ahí estaba, y además le sonreía dulce, incluso tímido...¿qué le pasaría? ¿tendría malas intenciones? No parecía armado ni nada por el estilo, más bien se le veía desamparado, sin ropa en medio de la floresta y el agua, así que decidió llamarlo, a ver si le hacía caso y podía hablar con él.

-¡Albert! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿qué haces en el río? Debes de estar helado, sal de ahí, yo te ayudo, hombre. 

Se acercó un poco más, aunque en realidad no sabía muy bien cómo iba a hacerlo. Vio como el muy flipado saltaba de la roca y se asustó, pero enseguida vio su cabeza surgir de las aguas y se tranquilizó, en unas pocas brazadas lo tuvo de pie frente a él, con aquellos poderosos brazos cruzados sobre su torso de nadador y sonriendo expectante, a escasos centímetros de su persona. No pudo evitar observar aquellos detalles con atención, le daban ganas de tocarlo, estaba sin habla por la situación y por sus propios pensamientos, aquel “qué bueno está este tío, por favor” que daba vueltas en su mente y que no sabía de dónde le salía. Tampoco aquellas tremendas ganas de besarle, y si sólo fuera eso. Cerró los ojos un segundo, profundamente turbado, intentó racionalizar aquel absurdo, quizá su mayor rival político convertido en fauno y tentación irresistible, mirándole de aquella forma tan sexual, pero qué estaba pasando. 

_Es una estrategia, pero para qué. Piensa Íñigo, piensa, no te dejes llevar._

Decidió que le dejaba algo de ropa, sería lo mejor. Intentaría convencerlo de eso, al menos, y luego ya se vería. Se quitó la mochila, pudo girarse y agacharse a abrirla ni sabía cómo y mientras rebuscaba, aún seguro de que era imposible que le cupiera una camiseta suya y con el corazón a mil, le iba diciendo que se hacía de noche, que Albert, que estarás muerto de frío, que así no puedes estar. Finalmente se levantó y se lo encontró casi pegado a él, dio un respingo. 

-¿En serio quieres que me vista, Errejón? ¿Quieres que se lo consultemos a la ciudadanía?

Encima el cabrón burlándose, le dio rabia, no tenía confianza con él, no tenía derecho, lo llega a saber y le deja en el río a ver si se ahoga el idiota. Y eso era más para Pablo que para él, siendo justos, ni siquiera estaba bien informado, qué gilipollas, qué propio de un tipo tan superficial e interesado. Aquello fue su perdición, un sentimiento tan intenso liberó su furia y su deseo, estos se confundieron y le impulsaron a intentar abofetear a aquel dios griego; en vez de eso, un Pan en slips se sonrió maléfico y le detuvo, le cogió los dos brazos, negando con la cabeza, le abrazó, le susurró que no es esto lo que quieres, no es esto. 

Un alterado y despeinado Iñigo le miró a los ojos, tan grandes, tan claros esa tarde. Le preguntó qué se suponía que quería entonces, aunque lo sabía perfectamente, Albert volvió a sonreír y el otro no quiso impedir que le quitara la camiseta, empezara a acariciarle las clavículas con toda la mano y recorriera su pecho y su estómago fibroso, no estaba nada mal, estaba marcadito y algo empezaba a marcarse también en sus pantalones. Pero volvió arriba, a sus clavículas, a su cuello, le pasó un dedo por los labios, el joven cerró los ojos, ya estaba perdido en todo aquel placer, empezó a lamerle y chuparle todos los dedos de su mano sin pensar, sólo porque le apetecía tratar de excitarle aún más. 

-Eso es que ya quieres que te folle ¿no, señor diputado?. Vamos, pídemelo. Es más, pídemelo en catalán…y llámame Senyor Rivera y di si us plau*. Si no, res, preciós**.

-Senyor Rivera, m’ho faria ara mateix, si us plau? I si pot ser, m’agrada una mica fort***- Iñigo sonrió tímido, con un punto perverso en sus ojos azules que asombró ligeramente al Sr. Naranja pero le complació bastante. 

_*Por favor _  
_**Si no nada, precioso._  
***Señor Rivera, me lo haría ahora mismo, por favor? Y si puede ser, me gusta un poco duro._ _

__

No dudó en usar cada dedo de aquella misma mano para empezar, luego usó ambas para sujetar sus muñecas con la firmeza solicitada mientras le penetraba, clavándole un poco al suelo y escuchando encantado sus gemidos, sus “Albert” “dios” “por favor”, le dejó allí dormido como a los demás, se puso los slips de nuevo, y se volvió al río. 

__

Dos minutos después aparecieron Soraya y Hernando. Se les había vuelto a escapar...Soraya miró a Errejón medio desnudo disimuladamente y pensó que era de los que tenían mejor culo y que esa vez se habían quedado sin muestras, se metió sus calzoncillos en el bolsillo por si había suerte. Ahora habría que despertarle, no había otra, no sabían como reaccionaría. 

__

__

**III.AL ROJO VIVO**

__

__

Alberto estaba solo al atardecer en la playa, urdiendo una nueva postal inolvidable para su Insta, un nuevo discurso inabordable y la toma del Palacio Real 2017 cuando le pareció ver salir del agua una silueta familiar, y qué silueta. Le perturbó descubrir que efectivamente, era nada menos que Rivera, pero también le maravilló. Hacía mucho tiempo que esperaba una oportunidad como esa, y ahí estaba en todo su esplendor, siempre imaginó que sin sus trajes sería un dios pagano, y era aún más que eso, dorado y húmedo, con unos slips verdes que no dejaban nada al azar. 

__

\- Veo que por fin te has decidido, incluso has venido nadando. Sí que me tienes ganas...pero no creo que hayas venido a discutir. Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta, bombón.

__

“Vaya, esto va a ser fácil” se dijo Rivera. Le bastó con una sonrisa equívoca y le tuvo encima en un segundo, con aquellos ojos oscuros y brillantes clavándose en los suyos, acariciándole justo por encima del elástico del slip, mordiéndose los labios. Empezó a besarle el pecho mientras le tocaba su minúsculo pero apretadito culín de deportista, le dió una palmada y le dijo “joder, estás buenísimo”, empezó a besarle apasionado, pero entonces paró. Quería que fuesen a un lugar más cómodo, le cogió de la mano y le llevó a una casa cercana. 

__

-No llegarán hasta mañana, no hay nada que temer. Ven, Albert. 

__

Entraron en un salón enmoquetado, con una chimenea apagada no hacía mucho y unas luces tenues en las esquinas de la habitación.

__

Alberto se quitó la ropa en un segundo, se le acercó con una sonrisa preciosa y le dijo que no era tan formal ni tan inofensivo, que se lo iba a mostrar y de qué manera, Albert, de qué manera, ni te lo imaginas; por un momento incluso resultó amenazador, con una mirada sucia que nunca le había visto. Una mirada que le atrajo más de lo que había esperado.

__

Ahora escúchame, fascista, vamos a dejar las cosas claras -le cogió de la barbilla-vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga, y te va a encantar. 

__

Le miró de arriba abajo descarado, dispuesto a reanudar sus caricias, aunque no parecía que fueran a serlo por su expresión. Era perturbador verle aquellas miradas tan oscuras y escucharle hablar así, pero se estaba poniendo tan caliente que decidió dejarse hacer, tenía mucha curiosidad por ver si el Sr. Garzón era tan estalinista en el sexo como prometía. Y siempre podía darle una sorpresa si se pasaba de listo, encima hasta le gustaría. 

__

Se acercó y continuó con lo que había empezado en la playa, pero se agachó y le besaba por encima de los slips, se los bajaba un poco, le lamía un poco más, se los fue bajando hasta que acabaron en el suelo, entonces se levantó y le dio una bofetada que le picó un poco. A Albert se le puso durísima.

__

Alberto le miró, se estaba arrodillando para lo obvio y entonces le eyaculó encima. Se había excitado tanto con aquella hostia y su cara de vicio que le había sido imposible resistir. 

__

-Vas a comerte todo esto, despacio, quiero ver bien cómo lo haces. 

__

Sonrió y se sentó frente a él. Y Albert empezó, primero por el que le había salpicado en la cara, aprovechó para besarle tierno, para tratarle como el osito que no quería ser, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse demasiado, o quizá sí, le estaba gustando mucho. Luego continuó por su pezón derecho, sintió como se estremecía de gusto, y finalmente lamió el que había resbalado hasta su ombligo, el sabor le parecía tan ácido, no era el amargo habitual. Se preguntó que habrían hecho exactamente en el laboratorio. 

__

Empezó a chupársela, hasta casi hacer que se corriera, Alberto le observaba con la boca un poco abierta, muy atento al proceso. Le miraba a los ojos mientras lo hacía, tenía la cabeza entre sus piernas, pero quería follárselo, necesitaba ser él quién lo hiciese, así que se incorporó y le ordenó que se pusiera bocabajo en el suelo... le mordió un poco el culo, le dió cuatro palmadas, le escuchó decir uf qué cosita más firme y luego empezó a metérsela con fuerza a un ritmo muy vivo, mientras le decía “Te gusta así, no, cabrón” y la verdad es que le gustaba sentir que no tenía el dominio por una vez y que estuviera siendo tan salvaje, casi haciéndole daño. Cuando terminó le rogó si podía follarle un poquito, sólo un poquito y Alberto accedió, fue muy suave y al final le dio un beso muy apasionado porque le había hecho disfrutar como pocos, le dejó dormido y no pudo evitar darle un besito en la frente, sonrió divertido pensando en la rabia que le daría de estar despierto y se marchó en silencio del lugar.

__

Le despertó otro diputado rabioso, vociferando por toda la casa, cogiéndole de los hombros con los ojos desorbitados. 

__

-Tú también, coño, tú también, incluso la integridad en persona. Esa cosa va a quedarse con todo. Nos están invadiendo y vosotros no hacéis más que permitírselo. 

__

Soraya puso los ojos en blanco. Es que no podía dejar de gritar, no solucionaba nada...cómo no, el cabroncete solapado de Garzón, bien sabía ella de lo que era capaz, se le escapó una sonrisa recordando viejos tiempos, hace algunos años. No era algo que pensara contarle a su compañero, ni siquiera en esos momentos. Le miró, por supuesto...él se le acercó un momento y le susurró “Sori...¿aún te avergüenzas?”, la miró divertido y le guiñó un ojo. Hernando fingió no darse cuenta de nada. 

__

A Alberto le daba igual, sólo podía pensar en aquella espalda tan perfecta que por fin había podido morder y arañar, en cada línea, recoveco, músculo y lunar. Y en lo gracioso que estaba Hernando hablando de conceptos en los que ni siquiera habría pensado hasta ese momento. 

__

__

Pablo se estaba secando el pelo en su baño cuando vio a Albert Rivera reflejado a su espalda, parecía que acabara de ducharse y lo más increíble, parecía estar realmente allí con él. Se sobresaltó, podría decirse que se llegó a preocupar, temiendo que el Ibex 35 hubiese decidido tomar medidas drásticas y aquello fuera el fin de sus chascarrillos en la tribuna. Pero lo que parecía una visión sonreía demasiado para eso. 

__

Parpadeó por si se desvanecía, pero nada. “hostia pero qué pasa” “pasa que estoy aquí de verdad, Señor Iglesias” y era cierto. Hasta se había puesto unos slips morados, el cachondo. 

__

\- Pero Albert, ese no es nuestro morado. No tiene tanto rojo, aunque no lo veo mal…-

__

Tras el susto, sonrió complacido, aunque le extrañaba mucho la situación. No sabía si preguntarle cómo había llegado hasta ahí en paños menores, por dónde había entrado o cuánto llevaba escondido en su baño, cuáles eran sus intenciones. Eso último se lo figuraba por el repaso que le estaba echando, quizá podía olvidarse de todo eso y aprovechar la ocasión, porqué no. 

__

-¿Te vienes o te vas a quedar en el baño escondido pasando frío? Vamos, te invito a un café con leche o lo que tú quieras. 

__

Albert sonrió y le siguió hasta su salón sin decir nada más. 

__

Pablo era el que le gustaba más de todos, para qué negarlo. Le hacía ilusión seducirlo, se preguntaba como iba a reaccionar, esperaba que no tuviese que apagar del todo su voluntad como sólo él sabía hacerlo, y afortunadamente, no fue necesario, como sí lo había sido en otros lugares. Menuda deliciosa panda de golfos era el Congreso de los Diputados, si no era necesario con nadie...lo que les gustaba a los colegas un buen polvo, lo estaba comprobando a base de bien. 

__

Eso lo hacía todo más fácil y más entretenido. Si no fuera por el cabezón del Sr. Hernando…algo habría que hacer con él y su curioso empeño en mirar dónde no debía, quizá había que invitarlo a cenar antes, con lo macarra que era. A Soraya le gustaba tanto que bastaría con mirarla de más y hacerle gesto de ir al baño del Congreso...

__

Pero Pablo. Ahí estaba sonriendo pícaro y preguntándole “¿En qué piensas, Rivera, en tus ministerios?”

__

Albert se echó a reír y por fin habló. Estaba tirado ocupando todo el sofá, parecía una estatua viva, con su piel sin mácula y sus músculos pétreos, sus ojos negros de emoción mirando al techo. El otro estaba en un sillón, con unos boxers naranjas y el pelo aún húmedo y suelto, no se atrevía a ponerse nada más por no dejarlo solo, volver y que ya no estuviese. 

__

-No, Pablo. Estaba pensando cómo es que no me preguntas qué hago aquí ni para qué he venido.  
-Dímelo tú, Albert.  
-Creo que lo sabes, pero quizá tienes miedo de tomar la iniciativa. Me gustaría que lo hicieras…  
-…

__

Pablo Iglesias sin argumento, quién lo iba a decir. Era la primera vez que le dirigía a él mismo una de aquellas miradas tan sugestivas que le veía en entrevistas cuando miraba vídeos en los que aparecía Pablo, y eso era algo que él también que solía hacer mucho, mirar los de Rivera y sonreírse sin poder evitarlo; se pasaba el día borrando el historial en todas partes, por si acaso. A nadie le hubiese extrañado, pero había mucha broma en redes sociales sobre su buen rollito, si hasta Hernando les había guipado. 

__

Quieres follar con él. Sólo tienes que levantarte y acercarte y todo sucederá solo.

__

Se incorporó, se aproximó a la figura tendida en su tresillo y tocó su pecho -oh soltó Albert, empezó a sonreír, cerró los ojos- se fue agachando, acabó medio sentado a su nivel, acariciándole todo el cuerpo, los brazos, los muslos suaves, las piernas tan fuertes, esquivando siempre el bulto creciente bajo el vello rubio y sedoso de su vientre, hasta que ya no lo resistió más y metió la mano y la hizo asomar a medias por debajo del elástico, le quitó aquellos molestos slips de un tirón y ahí estaba su polla. Se metió la punta en la boca, la rodeó con la mano y fue lamiéndola como si fuera un caramelo, chupándola cada vez más abajo. Ahora era él quién entrecerraba los ojos mientras Albert los abría y se deleitaba observándole. 

__

Pablo se fue encaramando poco a poco sobre él, Albert se incorporó y sin dejarle terminar le besó como no había besado ni besaría a nadie más en todas aquellas semanas, fue intenso, profundo, potente y duró una eternidad. Le susurró “cómo quieres que te folle, señor Iglesias...¿así, a lo mejor?” y le dio la vuelta, le echó a él encima del sofá, le quitó los boxers despacio y estaba empezando a pegarse contra él cuando Pablo se giró y le dijo que prefería mirarle a los ojos, que así era como lo quería; abrió el cajón de emergencias sexuales que tenía ahí mismo, bajo la mesita del café -tenía varios por toda la casa y no tanta ocasión de usarlos- y sacó un lubricante, Albert abrió la mano y ambos se miraron impacientes mientras apretaba el tubo. 

__

Pronto estuvieron entrelazados en el sofá, Rivera le penetraba despacio de manera que Pablo notara cada embestida, se complacía oyéndolo gemir, procuraba que se encontrara siempre con sus ojos cuando abría los suyos y cuando finalmente se corrió y dijo su nombre, él se corrió también, había esperado tanto ese momento. Se quedaron unos minutos mirándose embelesados hasta que Pablo le dió una palmada en el muslo y le dijo “venga, tío bueno, que no nos podemos quedar así toda la vida.”

__

Justo le estaba preguntando si quería que se ducharan juntos cuando sonó el timbre; entonces Albert le besó y le dijo que no se preocupara, que estaría bien, luego se encerró en el baño. 

__

Joder, pero qué tío más raro...

__

No pasaba nada, porque tenía una llave y no le parecía mal escondite. Abrió la puerta y se quedó de piedra...eran Hernando y Soraya, en su casa. 

__

-Hola...¿queréis pasar? ¿qué os trae por aquí?

__

No le respondieron. Él le apartó y los dos se repartieron por la casa buscando algo o a alguien, claro. Le intrigó que se comportaran así a lo Corcuera sin poner ni media excusa e iba a decirles cuatro cosas a semejantes fachas avasalladores, pero de repente tenía demasiado sueño hasta para eso, se sentó en un sillón como pudo y se quedó dormido. 

__

-Mira este, ya se ha quedado sobado como el resto.  
-No le despiertes, Rafael. Qué mono está con el pelo suelto, tan despeinado…  
-Soraya no empieces, que mira que te dan morbo los rojos. Tenemos que irnos, tenemos cosas que hacer. Y ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima mientras me adelanto, que nos conocemos.

__

__

**IV. ECLOSIÓN**

__

La chica se puso los auriculares y abrió Canal Parlamento. Era día de Pleno, un buen día para el Fandom Político. Partió un pequeño trozo de pastel de la Tía Mildred y removió el té, faltaban dos minutos.

__

Pasaba algo raro, no se veía el bullicio habitual entre los diputados presentes, la mayoría estaban sentados ya en su escaño, en silencio, parecían abatidos, inquietos, absortos en el mejor de los casos; alguno tenía los ojos llorosos. Había pequeños grupos de pie, desperdigados por los pasillos, cuchicheando; hubo algunos que miraron indignados cuando se vio que sí, que un altivo y sensual Pedro Sánchez osaba sentarse por segunda vez junto a un cariacontecido Patxi López para estar presente en aquella Sesión de Investidura y muy probablemente mantener su No es No a Mariano.  
Para su gran sorpresa, la Pastor no tuvo que pedir silencio a nadie ni interpretar reglamento alguno a su conveniencia, el silencio que tanto le solía preocupar vino solo y sepulcral cuando entró Rivera vestido de casual, con vaqueros y camiseta negros, barba de dos días y una sonrisa de satisfacción evidente. No ocupó aún su lugar, se subió a la tribuna y les anunció con un Buenos Días, España muy suyo que uno, ese día no habría Investidura de ningún tipo y dos, que la Comunidad Científica Internacional les comunicaría por medio de uno de sus representantes un descubrimiento reciente que iba a cambiar las vidas de todos para siempre. Y luego les hablaría él, que sabía que lo estaban esperando. Albert bajó y se sentó junto a un Girauta que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarle e incluso parecía apartarse asustado, a cambio subió una chica con gafas, pelo rizado y largo y una camiseta de Star Trek y empezó a hablar de algo que hizo que se le quitaran las ganas de tuitear a casi todo el mundo. No podías perderte ni un segundo de aquello.

__

Durante ese pleno no hubo ni un solo meme, ni un gif, ni un flame, al menos en abierto: tales fueron el terror y el desconcierto, el alivio y la alegría. 

__

Al parecer, la Humanidad iba a acabar siendo ovípara, una mezcla de factores había provocado ese cambio en algunas personas y este era contagioso, pero no debían temer nada, se trataba de una ventaja evolutiva. 

__

_Muy probablemente sus Señorías, tras mantener contacto sexual con alguno de los mutados, habrán expulsado por cualquiera de sus dos o tres orificios disponibles un pequeño huevo verde, parecido a una joya y particularmente indestructible. Esta nueva condición humana va a provocar cambios en todas las esferas y estamentos de la sociedad por lo que su ordenamiento será en extremo dificultoso, habrá que llegar a acuerdos. En cuanto a la situación de bloqueo institucional en España, en Bruselas se supo que el Sr. Albert Rivera les podía ser útil en cierta misión que llevaría a la solución de este problema, ya que en él se había producido ese cambio en alguna de sus aventuras por Europa; por ello, se decidió solicitar su inestimable colaboración, con excelentes resultados de los que no hace falta que les hable a ninguno de ustedes, si exceptuamos al Sr. Hernando Fraile, que no ha querido de ninguna manera que fluya el amor y la pasión en la política española. Nos encargaremos de inoculárselo por vía intravenosa en breve. Ahora será el Sr.Rivera quién les siga hablando de esto y de algunos otros asuntos de importancia para ustedes y el país en general. Buenas tardes y gracias por su atención, cuando acabe la sesión podrán concertar una cita para que les atendamos caso por caso._

__

En la pantalla, se sucedieron planos del escaño vacío del macarra de Hernando, del semblante demudado de Rajoy y de casi todo el PP, y finalmente, Soraya comiéndose a Rivera con los ojos. Aquello era fantástico, no sabía que pensar, pero como fandom era la hostia. No se acabó ahí, ni mucho menos. 

__

Albert volvía a estar en la tribuna, con su mirada más predatoria. Miró jactancioso a todo el hemiciclo y reanudó su discurso, el único que se iba a escuchar ese día, el que quedaría en la memoria de todos. 

__

_Habrán notado, o habréis notado, no sé si hablaros de tu, creo que ya nos conocemos bastante todos, pero vamos a respetar el protocolo porque así mola más..._

__

Hubo planos de Garzón poniendo los ojos en blanco, Pablo con dos huevos verde esmeralda en la palma de su mano, señalándolos y sonriendo. Errejón mirando el móvil, ligeramente ruborizado. Pedro con media sonrisa y la ceja levantada, apoyado en la mesa. Guindos y Montoro en medio del pasillo cargando con un Rajoy desvanecido. Entraron dos enfermeros y se lo llevaron en una camilla.

__

_Como les decía, habrán notado sus Señorías a poco que hayan estado atentos, que estas últimas semanas, sus fluidos brillan en la oscuridad; eso les indica que están ustedes en sus días fértiles, pueden fecundar y ser fecundados, ni tengo que decirles a las señoras lo que eso pueda significar de ahora en adelante, es importante que estén informados de esto. Quiero darles la enhorabuena a todos por su producción, se han recogido muchas muestras y el plan del PP ha fracasado en su totalidad, dicho partido queda ilegalizado desde el día de hoy, todos ustedes están detenidos y pasarán a disposición judicial, algunos de sus jueces favoritos han sido convenientemente sustituidos por otros. Como les he dicho antes, nos hemos infiltrado en todos los estamentos._

__

Se produjo un murmullo generalizado, se vio cómo entraban varios efectivos de la Guardia Civil y empezaban a esposar a toda la bancada, Pablo Casado le gritó a Albert “Pensé que me querías, cabrón” entre lágrimas. Finalmente, quedó un hemiciclo muy despejado. Se vieron diputadas mirándose y hablando entre ellas, se relajó la atmósfera, se escucharon risas. 

__

_Respecto a los miembros del PSOE que participaron de dicho plan, ya ven que faltan casi todos, les hemos detenido esta mañana. He mantenido una reunión formal -Pedro no me mires así, por favor- con el Sr.Sánchez esta mañana, Ciudadanos queda disuelto, pues ya ha cumplido su propósito con creces y formaré con él un partido de centro izquierda reformista, no os vayáis a pensar, yo también necesitaré tiempo para asimilar estos cambios, no iba a ser esto C de Comunistas. Quiénes así lo deseen, podrán adherirse a él, recogeremos solicitudes a partir de mañana y nos quedamos con Ferraz. Adivinen quién es ahora la máxima y única autoridad del PSOE._

__

_En efecto, el Ibex 35 no existe como tal, o deberíamos decir que ya no existe, ha sido neutralizado de forma muy eficiente por nuestros efectivos, ha sido un trabajo de años, aunque no me atrevo a garantizarles que no pueda surgir otro o algo similar. Dependerá de todos nosotros, del pueblo, de la gente que tanto le gusta al Sr Iglesias, aunque no lleguen a lo que me gusta él a mí._

__

Plano de Pablo con gesto de sorpresa complacido, Errejón con los ojos en blanco, bancada sonriente de UP excepto un dubitativo Garzón mordiendo un bolígrafo. 

__

_Por último, quisiera disculparme con todos ustedes por haberles seducido de este modo, no era nada personal aunque a muchos les ha resultado una experiencia placentera y de eso me alegro. Sin embargo, tengo mis preferencias: quisiera pedirle al Sr.Iglesias que considerara iniciar una relación formal conmigo, aunque no sepamos dónde van a quedar la monogamia y el amor romántico con este cambio de paradigma sociopolítico y sexual. Espero que aceptes, Pablo._

__

Aquello sí que no podía ser. PABLERT IS REAL era tendencia mundial, había un pequeño grupo en el exterior del congreso con pancartas alusivas, estaban saliendo en los medios. El mundo pareció hundirse y resurgir de nuevo cuando Albert y Pablo se besaron minutos enteros ante todo el Congreso sin que ningún pepero pudiese horrorizarse ante aquella visión, a los que allí permanecían no les quedó otra que ponerse de pie y aplaudir entusiasmados, entre vivas, lágrimas de emoción y alguna cara de escepticismo con aplauso desganado.

__

Garzón subió a la tribuna y puso un poco de orden, pidió silencio para lo que tenía que decir; que se disolvían las Cortes y se convocaban las terceras y definitivas elecciones, se acabó la sesión. Se le oyó mascullar “toma fuerzas del cambio” y “menudo día”, Pastor no estaba y ya no estaría nunca más para apagarle el micro. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

.

__


End file.
